First Time For Everything
by cstar7777
Summary: When The Inquisitor is left with nothing to do, he ends up doing one of the last things he would expect to do on an Imperial Star Destroyer: Babysitting. [One Shot]


**Thank you WindGoddess Rune for the many "what if" questions that led to this one-shot... that I wrote in one hour...**

* * *

Perhaps it was his own fault for not immediately going after the rebels, but the Inquisitor was rather unoccupied. Sure he still commanded where people should go and what exactly their job was but he found his free time rather lackluster.

The Inquisitor continued his tracking of the rebels, he was aware they were on Lothal but they were always on the move which made it just a tad more difficult to find a spot to catch them. He couldn't help himself when he let out a yawn. However, he almost immediately regretted doing so.

"Excuse me, Inquisitor. You are not busy are you?"

The Pau'an turned his head to see one of the commanders, one that the Inquisitor could at least tolerate since he got his business done. The Inquisitor shook his head and replied, "No I wa-"

Without skipping a beat, the commander placed a small child into the Inquisitor's arms. The Pau'an's eyes widened as he held the child very loosely as far away from him as he possibly could. His gold eyes glared at the commander, "What is this atrocity?"

"It's… a child sir."

"No, a child is much larger and doesn't make baby noises like this. And babies are much smaller than this thing."

"A… toddler, sir?"

"Well what is this toddler doing in my possession?"

The commander stood straight up and responded, "Inquisitor all of us onboard have our hands full with your commands and none of us have time to look after it."

"Commander I am disappointed you haven't the capacity to decipher your own offspring's gender."

"Sir, it is not my child."

The Inquisitor looked almost puzzled if not even more irritated "Who's _toddler _is it then?"

"We do not know."

"And you keep it on board?"

"We only just discovered it crawling around on board a few hours ago."

The Inquisitor looked at the child, which he still held as far away from him as he could, "It crawls? Does it walk?"

"No sir."

"Well what am I supposed to do with it?"

There was an alarm that sounded and the commander left almost immediately, leaving the Pau'an standing with the toddler still in his grasp.

The Inquisitor brought it closer to his face and examined it. The toddler simply responded by staring at him, straight-faced. He grinned slightly but when the child saw the Pau'an's teeth it started to cry.

The Pau'an's eyes widened and he again held the child far away from him. When he saw a couple ISB agents walk by he held it out to them and spoke authoritatively, "Take this thing away from me."

"We can't we're just about to leave the ship."

The Inquisitor was not amused.

* * *

"Alright… thing…"

It was already a few hours later and the Inquisitor was now in one of the many kitchens on board the Star Destroyer. He had the toddler sitting on the counter and it was rather well behaved. But it kept mumbling the words, "Hungy." Which after much translation between people on the ship (the Inquisitor mainly walking up to people asking what the creature was demanding if anyone understood baby-basic) found out they were hungry.

The Inquisitor grabbed the child's mouth and at first tried to gently open their mouth, but after it didn't work the first time the Inquisitor forced their mouth open to see the status of their teeth. They had them, that was a good sign, but they didn't look strong enough to withstand food that was too tough.

With one of the most unamused looks on his face, the Inquisitor began to cut up some fruit into small pieces. When he was done, the Pau'an held the piece up to their mouth and spoke, "Alright… _toddler_… if you require nutrients then I suggest opening up that mouth of yours so we can get this business over with."

The toddler blinked, and the Inquisitor pressed the cut piece to their lips and forced out, "Open." the child moved their head to the side as if they were rejecting the food. The Pau'an let out an annoyed growl as he shouted, "Open your trap!"

The toddler's eyes watered up as it began to try again. The Inquisitor sighed and put down the food and grabbed the toddler and cradled it in his arms and started to rock it back and forth. At the very least, he had figured out how to stop the child from crying. The Pau'an spoke in the most unamused voice ever, "I'm sowwy I scared you, you wittle twouble maker you."

There was a chuckle behind him from a couple agents watching the scene, but when he turned all of them had avoided detection. If he weren't taking care of another lifeform, he'd have strangled them on spot.

The Pau'an placed the child back on the counter and grabbed a piece of the fruit as he responded, "Lets try again, shall we? Open."

The toddler hesitated a moment before opening its mouth and chewing the slice.

* * *

The child kept pulling at his ears.

At first he thought the child (which at that point in time he could regrettably confirm was a male) was trying to get his attention. He soon learned the child was instead doing it for his own amusement.

He was trying to have a conversation with some of the agents, to brief quickly on a next course of action, but he couldn't concentrate with the child pulling on his ear. After a point, the Pau'an let go of the child and the agents went to catch it in horror when they saw it drop, only for it to begin to hover.

While the Inquisitor could now pay full attention, the agents could not. They watched the toddler continuously do flips in the air, floating and spinning. The toddler was quiet, it wasn't crying, in fact it almost looked like it was happy for a few minutes or so. Then it started to fall asleep.

_Fantastic, it will fall asleep. It'll be one les-_

He watched as the child threw up the sliced up fruit he had served a few hours back. The Inquisitor sighed, dismissed the agents, cleaned up the mess, and tried to help make the child feel better. Very soon though, it fully fell asleep.

To keep the child out of the way, the Inquisitor brought them into his room and placed it on one of the beds. It curled up and snored silently. The Inquisitor turned to leave when he felt the toddler's grip tighten on his hand.

Normally, he would pull away, but for whatever reason the Inquisitor chuckled at this reaction and amused the toddler by staying with it for just a little longer as it slept.

* * *

The Inquisitor had left for a couple of hours to continue his work with the aggents and returned to his chamber see the toddler was gone. Concerned, the Pau'an searched the room, and then eventually asked around.

They had apparently discovered the toddler's parents and to take the burden off his hands and not interrupt his work, the Stormtroopers took it out and delivered it back safe and sound. By that point it should have been off ship and safe in a home where it should have been.

After about 12 hours with the toddler, the Pau'an had grown used to it, annoyances and all. The Inquisitor could only manage to conjure up one word to describe the child's return to its original parents.

"Pity."


End file.
